A Chance at life
by edward-zeklos101
Summary: After being captured and tortured by Voldemort, harry is the recipient of a deadly new spell. However fate has other plans for Harry,and he is suddenly thrust into the life of a normal teenager. Please Read And Review! Up for adoption!
1. Prologue: Captured

DISCLAIMER: Belongs to Rowling

Warning: May contain slash

A/n: Okay so I've started, like three Harry Potter stories now, and I've not really like any of them. However this one i will not abandon. I also promise long chapters, this first chapter is short only because it is the prologue. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys it, and MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!

A/N2: I did not have anyone to Bata and i apologize for any mistakes now.

* * *

_**Prologue: Captured **_

* * *

It had been 22 days, 14 hours, and 11 minutes, since they had captured him. He was still having trouble processing how stupid he had been, though in all actuality he was having trouble processing anything at the moment. The constant use of the confundus charm, and the cruciatis curse, kept him from being able to think clearly. If he was able to think it through he would have admitted that he was impressed with this method of keeping him prisoner. It was effective to say for sure.

It was not his intention to get caught; he would have to be stupid for that to happen. Although it would be easy to question his sanity now, after all how many people would offer themselves up as bait to the most power Dark Wizard the world has ever seen. Obviously Harry Potter was one such person; he had made the rash decision during an argument with the order. They of course didn't believe that a boy his age had a place in a war, but he had argued with them, yelling at them, that he was the prophesied Savior, that he alone could defeat Voldemort.

"_Harry," His head master had said calmly "though it may be true that you alone have to defeat Voldemort, he will not be alone, and neither will you."_

"_How can you say that," Harry screamed slamming his hands against the old wooden table, "The prophecy says that I have to defeat him that neither will live while the other survives. How can I possibly not be alone?"_

"_Harry…" Dumbledore started_

"_No," Harry snapped cutting the elderly wizard off, "I will not allow myself to put my friends in danger." _

"_That is not your decision n to make!" a red faced Hermione Granger Yelled at him, "Harry James Potter, Ronald and I have been through hell and back with you, and you will not tell us that we can not fight by your side."_

"_Then we have to make a plan, something where I can make sure that all of you aren't in danger." Harry gave in "because," he continued seeing Hermione was about to argue, "You two are my best friends, and if I have to worry about you it could be an unneeded distraction." _

"_Alright Harry, we'll trust you on this mate." Ron said clapping him on the shoulder_

_In the end it had been Hermione's plan they had decided to use. Dumbledore, though he was against the plan had seen that it was the only way they could possibly infiltrate Voldemort's headquarters. It had taken the next two weeks to get the all the necessary pieces together. _

_The morning everything was set emotion Harry had was all nerves, he knew his part was the most important. He only had the one chance just as the prophecy had foretold the fate of the wizarding world now rested in his hands. All he had to do was to draw Voldemort out into the open. Harry was sure he'd be able to do it, but fear still had its grip on him; however he did not fear for himself, but for the lives of the others in the order, the lives of his friends, the small broken pieces of the only family he had left. _

_Harry's part was simple really; all he had to do was wait, wait for Voldemort to come and confront him. He simply had goad and mislead the darkest wizard of all time long enough for the older to ambush him and his Death Eaters. Anti-Apparition wards where in place but would only be activated once Voldemort himself showed up. The plan itself was simple, the hardest part was keeping alive long enough to either kill, or incapacitate Voldemort. _

_The wind blew a chilling current down Harry's spine as he waited in the vast clearing. He waited with a white flag to represent truce; it was also a mockery to Voldemort. He shivered, and a sense of foreboding came over him. Sharp, white hot pain shot through Harry's scar as a voice Hissed from behind him. Started Harry turned around, and came face to face with the demon that was Voldemort. _

"_Harry Potter." Voldemort let a cruel twisted smile distort his face, "You have finally realized you cannot beat me. That I am the greatest wizard in the world, and you have given up." _

_Anger surging thorough Harry spat his response, "I will never give up to a filthy, Half-blood hypocrite like you." _

"_You are a fool Potter did you not think I would see your ruse? Did you not think that I didn't have my spies? I know of your plan to catch me. I've set my own trap." He sneered _

"_What did you do?" Harry demanded _

"_That would be telling," His answered with a small smirk, "They won't be coming for you Harry, they can't help you now." _

_Voldemort raised his wand to Harry's Chest, and yelled, "Stupefy!" _

_Harry was struck by the stunner, and felt his legs fall from beneath him before he was enclosed in darkness. Voldemort picked up Harry's limp form and Apparitied away. _

_()_

"_Celebrating can wait!" Voldemort shouted at his Death Eaters, "Right now we will break the boy. We will this night, crush the hope of the Wizarding world!" _

"_My Lord," Severus Snape hastily interrupted, "Perhaps it would be best if we prolonged Potters death. Alive he could be an invaluable resource and it is possible he will have information on the order."_

"_Yes," Voldemort agreed, "you're right Severus, I finally have him in my grasp why should I make it easy for him, when it would much more fun to do it slowly, make him beg, make him betray his precious order. Bellatrix bring Potter to now."_

_But Harry Potter could not be broken…_

Harry found himself sitting struggling to stay awake, as pain coursed through his body; he had been hit with numerous cruciatus curses, upon entering Riddle Mansion. He tried to sort through the thoughts racing through his mind, trying without result to think of a way to escape, but the pain was so great that he could not focus.

The cell he was being held in was dark, dirty, and cold. Bones still littered the floor of the cell, which Harry had no doubt they were from previous tenants. His clothes were now torn, and blood seemed to cover every inch of him, he wondered how he was even able to sit up.

The Dark magic was starting to take a hold on Harry's mind in his delicate state. It whispered to him, told him things that could not be true, but as his torture went on Harry found it harder to fight, at times he gave in, trusting what it said completely, building up rage inside his chest, and he felt betrayed by those he trusted most. He knew it was his fault, that he had damned himself, but when the pain got to be to much it was easier to blame someone else.

When he had moments of clarity he would think of ways to escape, but the times he could think clearly were few and short. He knew his time was coming to an end and slowly he started preparing himself for death. It wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. In fact he was finding easier and easier everyday to hope for the escape death would bring.

Unaware he was not alone, he allowed his shields to weaken, trying to get rid of the pain that attacked his mind. He was not aware that Voldemort had been waiting and planning for this very moment to attack his mind.

Harry felt the sharp spear of legilimens pierce his mind before he throw his shields back up. Memories flash before his eyes, he desperately tried catching them, and he had to make sure Voldemort couldn't see them, but he could recapture his memories. Memories of the Order, Ron, Hermione, The prophecy, were now Voldemort's.

"Harry Potter, I have broken your body, your mind, and now I will break your soul," Voldemort whisper cruelly into Harry's mind, "Animus Evito!**"**

A harsh, white light shot from his Voldmort's wand and struck Harry in the chest. Harry held his breath as it the curse hit. Time slowed down and Harry could see the ripples that the curse pushed out against the natural order. The curse was not just unforgivable it was an abomination. The curse tore through harry, and he felt himself ripping from the inside out, his emotions were wild and uncontrollable. The there was only white, the same blinding white that was the soul destroying curse.


	2. Chapter 1: A new life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Possible slash**

A/N: I figured I had better answer some question, that I'm sure would have come up.

1. The Wizarding world does exist, in this Alternate Universe, but Harry and his parents are American muggles.

2. This Universe's Harry and The-Boy-Who-Lived did not switch places, they've simply merged, but because the Boy-Who-Lived is who he is, he is the Harry that survived the merge.

3.Harry's Reality no longer exist, when a being travels from one reality to another, the reality they came from no longer exist

4. Even though Harry is not The known Boy-Who-Lived in this reality, he is still the only one who can defeat Voldemort

* * *

_**A new life**_

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the familiar smell of chemicals that came with being inside a muggle hospital. The second thing he noticed was that he was not alone, and that the occupants in the room where people Harry was unfamiliar with. He could hear them arguing and thought it best not to alert them that he was awake after all they could be Death Eaters. 'But_ why would Death Eaters bring me to a muggle hospital? _Harry thought, his thoughts were interrupted when yet another person entered the room.

"Dr. Peterson, you said you had good news?" a female voice asked, Harry could tell she was desperate.

"Well actually I believe it is wonderful news, Harry brain activity as slowly been increasing for the past two months, with luck there is a great possibility that he'll wake soon." Dr. Peterson answered

"Thank you Doctor this is the best news we've heard all year." Another male voice responded

"I can only say that I am truly happy that your son is recovering, not many people come back out of an accident like that alive."

"_Wait," _Harry thought, _"Did he just say son?" _

Harry's eyes snapped open, and the site before him made his breath catch his throat.

"Mum?" Harry's hoarse voice croaked, "Dad?"

At the sound of Harry's voice Lily and James Potter spun themselves around quickly, to see Harry laying before them his bright green eyes filled with questions, and uncertainty. Lily slowly walked to her son, and sat at the edge of his bed. Cautiously she reached out and slowly ran her hand down his cheek. This was not the first time Harry had opened his eyes, this however was the first time he had spoken, and though the doctor had told her he could recover soon she found the information hard to believe, it had been a long time since her soon had been awake.

Harry feeling his mother touch had to feel if she was real. Her hand was still resting on his cheek; he gently reached up and wrapped his own hand around hers.

"Mum," He croaked again.

"Oh Harry!" she cried throwing her arms around him, "You're awake, you're really awake."

Harry couldn't understand what was going on, he knew his parents were dead, but when his mother's hand touched him memories flooded through his mind. They were memories of growing up with his parents, of the first day of school with his friends, of playing on his high school soccer team. They clashed with his memories of the Dursleys, of Hogwarts, of being the boy-who-lived.

"Lily dear, you're smothering the poor boy," said James putting a hand on his wives shoulder.

She looked up at Harry's face, and he could see tears running unabashedly down her cheeks. Harry turned his attention do his father, and saw that the tears flowed freely from his eyes as well. James had never thought that his son would wake up after a year of being in a coma. When he had heard that Harry had been in a car accident, and the chances of him waking up were slim, a part of him died. But now his son was a wake. His son was okay, everything was going to be okay. James felt a small weight being lifted off his shoulders as he stared into his son's unusually bright green eyes.

"Hello Harry," Greeted Dr. Peterson, "My name is Dr. Peterson, now I know you just woke up, and are probably a little stiff and maybe in some minor pain. But I would like to ask you a few questions, if you are feeling up to it?"

"It's okay," Harry managed

"Good, now can you tell me what year it is?"

"1996."

"Yes, okay, Can you tell me your name, the name of your parents, and how old all of you are?"

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm sixteen. My dad's name is James Potter he's 38, my mom's name is Lily Potter and she's also 38."

"Okay last question then were just going to run some test, can you tell me why you're in the hospital?"

"I was hit by the Avada…."Harry begin, but was struck by a memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Potter don't be such a momma's boy, a few drinks aren't going to kill ya!" His friend Brad yelled into his ear. _

"_Brad, just because I don't want to drink doesn't mean I'm a momma's boy. Besides I have to drive."_

"_Come on Potter, we've just won the state championship game, we've finished the end of year exams. Don't you think we deserve to relax and unwind?" _

_Harry had to smile at this, Brad always knew how to get to him, and he had to admit it did seem like something he needed. Besides it had been awhile since he had gone to a party and he knew his parents wouldn't be overly disappointed if he got drunk. He hadn't done it but once before, and he was good kid so his parents were pretty lenient and Harry had never pushed them._

"_Alright we'll go for a little while and we'll have a few drinks, but were not going to get wasted." _

"_Yea, yea whatever, I'm gonna go call the guys and let em know." _

_**End of Flash back**_

"Oh god," Harry breathed, "We went to a party, and we were drinking…I…"

_**Flash back**_

"_Come on Harry, one more, you can do it. Beat his slimy ass." Mark, another of Harry's friend cheered_

_Harry had been dared into having a drinking contest with someone from a rival school. Normally Harry would have said no, but the guy in question just so happened to have tripped Harry during the game earlier that day, successfully managing to piss him off. Harry had never been a drinker, but he was determined to make this guy look like an idiot; they each started off with one shot glass of vodka, then two, then another, and another. Harry was currently working on his 15__th__ shot glass, while the other guy could barely finish his 12__th__. As Harry took the sip finishing his 15__th__ his opponent had managed to knock himself. Harry jumped from the table and screamed and cheered with his friends. _

"_I told you, you'd beat his slimy ass." Mark congratulated patting him on the back_

"_Damn Harry, who knew ya, had it in you." Teased Brad_

"_Guys," Harry started "Guys, never doubt a Potter."_

"_Yes, all Hail Potter the Lord of the Booze." Matthew (yet another of Harry's friends) shouted _

"_Okay I'm going home," Harry stated finally having enough of the festivities, "Brad you coming?" _

"_Yea I better book it, my folks are already gonna be pissed." Answered Brad_

_Harry and Brad packed themselves into Harry's car with only a little trouble, most of it coming from laughing so hard. Harry started the ignition and pulled out onto the road. If the alcohol wasn't fogging his mind he would have thought to just have called a taxi or perhaps his parents. But alas he wasn't thinking clearly, and Brad and he were just caught up in the bliss that Alcohol brings to notice that they were currently driving on the wrong side of the road. They didn't notice until headlights flashed into their eyes. _

"_Fuck Harry watch out!" Brad screamed _

_Brad reached for the stirring wheal and pulled it hard effectively avoiding the other car, but he had pulled too hard and was flung against the passenger window. Harry could not react fast enough to correct the wheel. The car swerved into the ditch line, and bucked against the uneven ground before colliding with a very old, very sturdy oak. The last thing he remembered was Brad's body lying limp next to him, his head had been smashed against the window and he was bleeding profusely. _

_**End of Flash back**_

"I killed him, it's all my fault, he was my best friend, my…my," Harry cried clinging to his mother

"Doctor, I think that's enough question." James said firmly effectively banishing the Doctor from the room.

"Harry," Began his mother, "Harry, what happened, it was an accident. I know it was a tragedy but no one blames you. Everything is going to be alright."

"No!" Harry shouted unable to hold back his emotions, "Everything is not going to be alright. Why doesn't anyone blame me? Everyone should blame, it's my fault, I blame me!"

'_Wait.' _Harry thought, _'It isn't my fault, I wasn't there, I'm not the Harry who drank too much, but why do I feel so guilty over what happened. Why can I remember this other Harry's memories? Maybe _there is no other Harry, maybe Hogwarts, magic, everything, maybe it was all a dream. "

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered

"Its okay honey loosing someone you love is always hard."

Harry nodded, "Could I please have a few moments alone?"

"Of course." His father answered

Lily and James stood up to leave, to give their son some time to think. Both were beyond happy with fact that they had their son back, but both were worried too. He had taken the loss of his Best friend hard; they could only hope that he would recover from that as well.

As soon as Harry's parents had left he let out a long breath, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew that he had to test to see if his magic was there, he wasn't very proficient in wandless magic but he knew enough to test if magic was even real. He concentrated on the object he wished to summon; it was small bible that sat across the room on the window sill. With a flick of his wrist and the whispered incantation the bible flew from the window sill into Harry's hand.

Harry let out yet another long breath, this time it was from relief. He was happy that he still had his magic. That meant he was indeed not from the reality, from this place, it meant that he was not responsible for the death of his best friend. Though Harry still felt the loss, it was duller now, almost like reading about a stranger's death in the newspaper. The knowledge of Harry's magic, made the other 

Harry's memories fade from being memories into being facts, details he could draw from in order to fit into this new life.

Harry still had many unanswered questions, it was obvious to him that his parents weren't magical, and apparent they were all Americans, but did the magical world even exist here? Was Voldemort still rampaging, killing muggles and wizards at every turn? Did the prophecy still exist? If so who did it apply to? Harry ponder over these question and more before deciding to worry about them later. Right now he had a family, he had parents who were alive and who cared for him greatly.

* * *

Settling into life with his parents was strange to say the least; especially now that the other Harry's emotions were no longer there. He was now back to being himself completely any mannerism he had picked up from the other Harry were now long gone. The only things that remain was the memories, I love for soccer, and the actual ability to play. He had learned quickly, that in this household the TV was the focal point of daily life. Harry coming from a family that wouldn't allow him to watch TV, and then spending most of his time in the wizarding world had no great love for the box. This seemed to confuse his parents, for it seemed that the other Harry was quite fond of the wretched box. Harry however loved the freedom that allowed him to be outdoors. He lived with parents in a small neighbor not completely unlike Private Drive. However the Potter's yard was at least ten times larger and right behind their house was a large woods that Harry loved to explore.

Harry had been lucky enough that school was still a few weeks away giving him time to adjust to his new life. He had been momentarily worried that whatever friends the other Harry had would hate him now, because of the accident. This however was quickly disproven, as a couple days after he got out of the hospital he found himself surrounded by 'his' friends, who were all telling him how happy they were that he was okay, and how sorry they were for his loss. He was eager to actually get to know these people for himself, and not just draw on the other Harry's memories.

More than once had thought about the other Harry, he had come to the painful revelation a few weeks ago that he had indeed taken the life of the other Harry. That is until he went back for his check up with Dr. Peterson, who told him that his recovery was a miracle that the brain damage he suffered should have left him in a vegetative stasis for the rest of his life. Harry knew that the only thing that could bring someone back after an injuries that extensive was magic, and since the other Harry didn't have magic, it was him that had repaired the body; he had also realized that he hadn't killed the other Harry, but instead simply took his place.

Harry had just come inside for lunch; his mind was still full of thought of what he had gone through these past three weeks. He didn't notice the man that was sitting in the kitchen talking to his parents until he spoke to him.

"Blimey Harry, aren't you going to say Hello?"

Harry knew that voice, he spun around and met the icy blue eyes of his godfather and whispered, "Sirius."

"What's wrong Harry you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sirius asked his face full of concern

Harry wanted to snort, and tell his godfather that he was seeing a lot of ghost recently, he wanted to wrap his arms around his godfather, but knew from the other Harry's memories that he did not know his godfather well, and did not see him often seeing as he lived on the other side of the world.

"I was shocked to see you is all," Harry lied, "And you kind of startled me."

"Startled may be putting it a bit lightly Harry." Said his mom, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh, yea I'm fine…" Harry paused, "Then again maybe I need to go lay down."

Harry bolted up stairs and slammed his door, falling onto his bed he let out a small scream. It was frustrating seeing Sirius alive and well and he wasn't even able to hug him, touch him, tell him how much he missed him. Harry was glad to have his parents back, really he was, but he never met them until now. Sirius he had known Sirius, he had loved Sirius like a father. When his godfather had died, it almost killed Harry right along with him. But now he was back and he didn't even really know Harry. Not to mention the fact that he lived in the U.K. while Harry lived in America.

'_Could it be possible," _Harry thought, _'could Sirius still be a wizard?"_

There was a huge possibility that Sirius was still a wizard in this reality, the house a black dated back thousands upon thousands of years. Harry needed contact with the magical world, he knew this. He didn't have a clue as to how to contact the one here in America, plus he needed a wand. No, he needed his wand and the only place he could get that would be at Olivander's. He wasn't the-boy-who-lived here though, that is if there was a boy-who-lived. Did that mean someone else had his wand?

He had to get information about the wizarding world, and so far the only lead he had was Sirius and there was no guarantee he was even a wizard. It was not like he go up and bluntly ask if the questions running through his mind, he needed to get close to Sirius, he could remember from the other Harry that Sirius had offered to take Harry with him a few times. Harry had always politely refused; he had been too busy with school or soccer and had not wanted to leave his friends. But he wasn't that Harry the wizarding world was his home not here and though his parents were here he needed magic. It had been a part of him for so long that he was pain from trying to suppress it. The only thing he could do is try to convince Sirius to take Harry with him.

As Harry was walking back down the stairs to go and convince Sirius to take him back to England with him. His parents shushed voices made him stop, he knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but Harry couldn't help it.

"I just don't know what to do," Lily cried softly, "He barely talks, barely eats, and he spends all day outside away from home in those woods. He hasn't gone to his friend's house, out to see a movie or anything, I'm just so afraid of losing him and he just keeps getting farther and farther away."

"Maybe that's exactly what he needs." Said Sirius a twinkle worthy of Dumbledore simmering in his eyes.

"What?" James asked incredulously

"Oh lord, James I didn't mean like that." Sirius sighed, "I only meant that maybe it would be a good thing for Harry to get away from this place for awhile. It might do him some good to just be able to leave all this behind and start somewhere new. Just until he can get his mind around things. I know how hard it is to lose a friend at his age. Harry and Brad were almost like brothers, I've never seen them apart, Harry just needs to be someplace where he isn't constantly reminded of what happened."

"Do you really think it would work?" Lily asked hopeful

"Do you really think he would go?"James asked mockingly

"Honestly James, I think he would. I bet he's pretty desperate to get away. And I really do believe it would work." Responded Sirius

"Yes but where would we send him?" Asked Lily

"Well he could with me." Stated Sirius, "After all I haven't really gotten the chance to get to know my Godson, and it would be good for him to have someone there who he is familiar with but not overly so."

"You're right," Said James, "But how do we tell him?"

Harry couldn't believe his luck he didn't have to do anything except agree to go. He couldn't let this opportunity slip he by, so he decided to speak up,

"You don't have to tell me," He said making his presence known; "I want to go."

Lily looked up at her son eyes, she hated letting him go but if it would bring him back to her. "Are you sure you wanna go?" she asked

"Yes I can't..." He started, "It's just too hard to stay."

He hated lying to his parents but it was the only way, he felt bad that he was leaving especially after just getting to know them, but this wasn't his life, and he didn't know how to live it. He felt even worse that he had been pushing them away he didn't realize that he was doing but now that he was confronted with it, it was pretty noticeable.

"Okay then, why don't you go call your friends and let them know you'll be leaving, while your mother and Sirius and I sort thing out." His father said giving him a small sad smile.

Harry didn't call 'his friends', he felt no obligation to them, and decided that his time could be better spent packing. He packed the clothes he liked best into the large black suitcase found in his closet, but was at a loss of what else to pack. None of the personal items in the room were personal to Harry they had belong to the other Harry not him. He figured he had better take the cell phone, and the laptop, and probably the picture of his parents, after all he didn't know when he was going to return.

As Lily walked up the steps she took each step carefully and slowly. She had just gotten her son back and now she was going to lose him again. She knew it was for the best, she knew he wouldn't be gone forever, but that did nothing to stop her worry. Her heart pounded heavily against chest, if it wasn't for the fact that this would help him heal, she would never let him go, she never wanted him out of her sight, but she also wanted her smiling, playful, happy boy back. Her hand rose to knock on the door, she hesitated, contemplating whether or not to just leave him alone. In the end her motherly instincts took over and she knocked. She entered the room hearing her son's muffled reply. She stepped through the door to find Harry lying on his stomach his face buried in his pillow. She looked around the room and saw that he had already packed, and was in every since of the word ready to leave.

"When is Sirius leaving?" Harry asked not bothering to look up at his mother.

"He said that you'd have to be heading out first thing in the morning." She answered

"I'm sorry mom." Mumbled Harry

"For what?" she asked surprised

"For leaving I know I just got here, well I mean I just woke up and now I'm leaving."

"Well, I can't say that I'm excited to see you go," she paused, "but it's not your fault, sometimes there a just things we have to do in order to heal our hearts. I can't say that I know what it's like to lose a friend as close as Brad was to you. Sirius was wrong when he said you two were almost brother, you two were brothers, if there is something I've learned it's that blood means nothing. It's the bonds you build with the people who care about you most. My sister and I are proof of that. Harry there is one thing that will heal even the most painful wounds, and that's time. I know you need this time away, your father knows it, you know. There is nothing to be sorry for, I love you more than anything on this earth, and if takes you being away from for a little while to heal, then go heal. That way, when I get you back, I can you the beautiful smile of yours."

"I love you," Harry whisper wrapping his arms tightly around his mother.

"I love you too."

As Harry Lay in bed that night, he let his mind wander over the conversation with his mother. When his mother said she loved him, he knew she meant it, he could see it in every part of her being; her eyes screamed it at him. A mother to love him was something he dreamed about frequently as a child growing up with the Dursleys. As he made his way through his years at Hogwarts, the dream of a mother was something he gave up hope on. He was happy that he had family at all, his friends, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Remus. They were his family, when he was with them he had nothing to dream about. But those few moments with his mother made him remember all the times he spent wish for a mother. If he felt guilty about leaving before he felt ten times as guilty now. He knew that he still had to leave but he was now wishing he didn't. Tomorrow he would begin his journey back into the magic world. If it even existed…


	3. Chapter 2: Normal Teenager

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Warning: May contain slash (undecided)

A/N: Okay so...it's taken me awhile to get this out. It seems like every time i try to work on it I'm dead tired and i fall asleep before i can begin but I've finally got this chapter finished. It didn't go as far as I wanted but i'll get there soon. At this point there is no pairings but I'll give you all the chance to tell me what Pairings you you want to see just put it in your review like so...

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Draco

and so on for whatever to characters you want to see together. The pairing with the most votes wins.

Also I am unsure of how the beta thing works...but I'm in desperate need of one...so if anyone wants to help than send me a message... I think that's all folks so please read & review

Reviews are very important, without enough reviews the author just feels that their story is dead and does not bother to continue.

* * *

Airplanes were officially Harry's least favorite way to travel, it made him more nauseous than flooing, apparating, or portkeying, and it was a lot more…rough than flying on a broom. He felt a little stupid that he had expected Sirius to just side along apparate him there. He wasn't supposed to know about wizards after all, but he was glad it gave him a chance to study, and talk with Sirius over the long flight, which also offered him his first piece of evidence that Sirius was a wizard.

Muggle money had always been a problem for wizards, and this world's Sirius's was no exception, he had to ask Harry for help in paying for the plane tickets, he had tried to cover up his lack of knowledge saying that he wasn't used to American money, but when question about the monetary system in London he had to think before he started to explain. He explained it wrong of course, but to a tourist like 'Harry' it would have seemed like he knew what he was talking about.

Landing in London had been a bitter sweet moment for Harry, while it felt good to be home, it hurt to know that it wasn't really his home, because the people that made it home would no longer know who he was. Thinking about Ron and Hermione was always the hardest for him. They were his best friends, his brother and sister. It hurt him knowing that they would have no idea who he was.

"So Harry, how do you like London?" Sirius asked swinging his arms out humorously

"I think it's brilliant." Harry answered out of habit

"Ha, you've been here for five minutes and your already picking up mannerisms, you won't have any trouble fitting in."

Harry smiled and followed his godfather to their luggage; it was strange seeing Sirius acting like a muggle, the old Sirius would have been horrified with himself. The Sirius looked so much older compared to this, Harry supposed it was the stress of being in Azkaban, which obviously this Sirius hadn't been forced to endure. He hadn't had to do that here, because Peter had never betrayed the Potters and Sirius never went after Peter. Harry never thought about it before but the whole reason Sirius had such a hard life was because Harry had been born.

"I've rented a flat just up there." Sirius said pointing at a build complex a little ahead of them.

"Why not just stay at your house?" Harry asked curiously

"Well…It's having….renovations." Sirius struggled

"Oh,"

That had been clue number two, there would be no way Sirius, a wizard, could bring Harry, a muggle, into his home and hide magic from him. Harry had to get himself to calm down before he became too hopeful. He still wasn't sure, and it would only hurt if his theories didn't pan out. He didn't even consider venturing into Diagon Alley by himself, it would be far too dangerous seeing as he didn't have a wand, and if he went alone he wouldn't have Sirius for protection. He also had to consider the fact that Diagon Alley may not be in the same place.

Sirius's flat was large, and had an amazing view looking out over the London skyline. It was clear to Harry that no one had recently been living in the flat; it had that too clean look and was fairly empty.

"Um…Sirius," harry began looking around the baron rooms, "Where exactly is all the furniture?"

"Oh…well…we'll have to go out and get some I suppose though I had believed it was supposed to be fully furbished." He answered looking around as well

"Why not just bring some of your things here?" Asked Harry hoping to catch his godfather in a lie

"The things I had at my place were far too old, and I think it would be much better if I bought new furniture now then just put it in my place." He answered smoothly

"That makes sense." Harry allowed

Lucky for both Harry and Sirius the flat had at least beds for them to sleep that night, they had decided to put the heavy shopping off until the next day seeing as it was already late and both were tired from the long flight. Harry was already missing his parents but he couldn't allow himself to be swayed he knew that as long as he kept them at arms distance it would be easier to keep them safe.

"So kiddo, are you ready for our big day of shopping?" Sirius asked his godson who had just walked into the kitchen where Sirius sat drinking coffee

"I guess…err…what exactly, are we going to buy anyway?" Harry asked sitting himself across from Sirius

"Well," began Sirius, "I guess we should start with furniture, and then probably some things for the kitchen, cookware and stuff you know. Oh, and we probably should get some food, and maybe a few things for you."

"What sort of things would I need?" Harry asked confused

"Well things for your room of course, you're going to be here for a while and you might as well make it feel like home."

"Will it really take a year to get all of your house renovations done?"\

"Oh…um…well yea I'm kind of renovating the whole place top from bottom it'll take awhile."

"To bad you couldn't just wave a wand hmm?" asked Harry nonchalantly

"Huh? Oh um… yea too bad." Sirius answered he was obviously shocked, "Um…I'll be back in a second."

"Yea sure." Harry responded cheerfully

Sirius ran to his room, he knew it was going to be hard to keep himself from using magic around harry, he knew it was going to be hard keep magic from Harry all together; but it was like he knew, that he was fishing for information, but that's impossible Harry was a muggle, he was not a wizard.

As he thought about his godson, he thought about how Harry had come to be his god son.

* * *

Flashback

_He had run away from home when he was 17 fed up with his parents, his life. Sirius had been born into the black family who were known Slytherins and users of dark magic. Sirius had been different though he never wanted to learn the dark arts; he never had his family's ineptitude for being cruel. He was even sorted into Gryffindor, which was blasphemy in his Slytherin household. _

_His family had never been anything but cold to him, since his first year at Hogwarts. They made as little contact with him as possible and when they did it was only when it was absolutely necessary. So the night of his 17__th__ Birthday when his father and older brother came to speak to him, he was instantly suspicious, but by the time their conversation was over Sirius was furious. _

_"Now Sirius you have done a lot of things in the past that has reflected poorly on this house, and our beliefs. But you know have a chance to redeem yourself. The Dark Lord wants you to join him, it is a wonderful opportunity." His father had said looking hopeful at his youngest son_

_Sirius however was extremely angry. "How dare you!" He screamed, "You think I haven't read the papers, do you think that I am blind! I know what Voldemort doing, his cause is not my cause!" he spat_

_"You insolent little boy, he is trying to save us all, the muggles are becoming more dangerous each day. It would not be long before they found out about us and decided to destroy us, and though we have magic they have vast numbers. We must destroy the muggles, and the mud bloods, and the blood traders who support them." His brother snapped at him. _

_"Those are the words of a madman, he has brainwashed you and has bowing at the hem of his robes, while he tortures you, is that really the kind of leader you want follow. He is a man who is a crazy as his cause." Sirius said his voice now shaking _

_"Crucio!" His father shouted, "I will give you this night to think over the decision you have made. Maybe you will wizen up." _

_Sirius had never hated anyone anymore than he hated his father, he was not going to let his life be dictated by a madman, and he could no longer keep himself safe in his own home. If he was to survive, he had leave; he had to get as far away as he could. _

_It was that train of thought that had landed Sirius in America, he had no idea what possessed him to head to the states, but he figured that it was about as far away from Voldemort as he was going to get. The place he chose was a small rural city in Indiana. He had briefly scanned through some traveling brochures and found a picture of the city, and it had been exactly the kind of place Sirius was looking for. _

_Muggle money was something that stumped Sirius. Who in their right minds would use paper for money? He had lived in Britain most of his life so he had gotten somewhat used to their monetary system, but American money, Sirius had decided was just a big cosmic joke and really was useless. _

_Sirius had a tough time convincing the hotel clerk, that he was old enough to rent a room, until he accidently casted a small befuddle charm. Sirius had to admit that when it came to luxury muggles knew what they were doing if his hotel was any evidence of that, even in such a small city. _

_He knew he wouldn't be able to hideout forever. In fact he had only planned to hideout until he could a message to Dumbledore, it didn't help that he had no idea where the man disappeared to over the summer holidays, and Sirius was sure that he would be busy with fighting The Dark Lord. Still he scribbled out his message. _

**_Dumbledore, _**

**_My father and Voldemort have decided it was time for me to join their ranks however I have no wish in doing so. I have hidden myself well, and far away. But I cannot hide here forever. _**

**_ Sirius Black_**

_Knowing that Dumbledore would soon send help Sirius allowed himself to relax and looked out the window. He decided that tomorrow he would explore the muggle city and hopefully he may be able to find something to occupy his time, and keep him from worrying._

_The next morning Sirius felt relaxed it was the same relaxed feeling he had waking up at Hogwarts. It only came with knowing he was safe. He stepped under the hot water that rained from the shower. Sirius was amazed at muggle plumbing. 'How did they keep the water warm without magic?' _

_Sirius wasn't sure exactly what to do, he was in a new country, living in a world that he knew nothing about. Of course being Sirius the first thing he was worried about was finding something to eat. He had heard from the desk clerk that the small city had quite a few good restaurants. He would have to just go ask for directions. _

_The direction the clerk gave him, led him to small restaurant just a couple miles from the hotel. As Sirius entered he was overcome with smells of the delicious food waiting to be devoured by him. He was seated and waited on by a boy that had to be his age. The boy had jet black hair and hazel eyes surrounded by thick circular glasses. As Sirius began to wait on his food he took a sip from his water. When doing so he heard the soft chuckling of his waiter, Sirius being quite a prankster was instantly paranoid and began to look around himself for the source of the waiter's laughter. He turned back to his water to see a spider frozen in his ice cube. Sirius through the glass across the table, and shot out of his seat. Seeing this caused the young waiter to laugh even harder._

_Sirius's display attracted the attention of the restaurant manager, the waiter instantly sobered upon seeing his boss move closer to him. He wore an expensive suit that screamed money and stern expression that would give Minerva McGonagall a run for her money._

_"You'll have to excuse my son," The man apologized, "He has yet to grow up." _

_Sirius however was impressed with the young man no managed to prank him, before, "There will be no problem at all Mr..." Sirius began_

"_Potter, Harold Potter."_

"_Yes, as I was saying there will be no problem Mr. Potter, if your son would be so kind as to tell me where he found such a lovely ice cube." Sirius continued with a smile_

_The Manager looked shocked for a second before turning on his heal mumbling something about crazy teenagers. _

"_Thanks man, the name's James." The waiter said starting to walk away _

"_Hey, I wasn't kidding, you really must tell me where you found this." Said Sirius holding up the cub_

_The two were instant friends anyone with eyes could tell you that. They grew so close that most people often referred to Sirius as the adopted potter. James and Sirius were brothers if not by blood than by something even more powerful. _

_Sirius stayed in America for the next 3years, where he slowly started build a life. He still couldn't understand the blasted money, but James was always around to help. But things were not to stay the same forever. When James met Lily, Sirius knew that things were about to change. Anyone with magic could tell the two were soul mates. So Sirius decided it was time to reenter the magical world and to give the two lovers time to grow as a couple. _

_The goodbye came out of the blue for James, his best friend and unofficial brother was leaving. Sirius had promised to come back but it was still painful to watch him go. But as time went on he realized that Sirius was right, that the time had come for them to grow up a little, though it was no surprise that James did the most growing up, and Sirius true to his word often visited and was the best man at Lily and his wedding. And on the day his son was born James potter asked Sirius to be godfather to his son. _

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Although Sirius was Harry's godfather he had never really been a big part of Harry's life. Sure he always sent gifts on birthdays a Christmas, and there had been the occasional visit. But Sirius had never been able to really be part of Harry's life. His being wizard had created the need to keep a distance.

But here he was finally getting time to spend with his godson, and he panics because godson said something that he's heard thousands of muggles say. He was too paranoid for his own good. He was never going to survive a whole year with Harry unless he learned to calm his nerves.

He walked back into the room and apologized, making up a story about feeling sick. He didn't want to worry Harry, or make him think that he was crazy. Harry of course to just took the excuse with a small smile before returning to his breakfast.

"So are you ready to go?" Sirius asked noticing Harry had finished breakfast.

"Almost, just let me run and brush my teeth." Harry answered running up stairs

He had to come up with a way to get rid of his godfather once they were in town so that he could, make his way to the Leaky Cauldron. That is, if it even existed in this reality. He hoped that an opportunity would present itself when they went out because right now his brain was running on empty.

Harry hadn't spent much time in muggle London in his reality, but he had spent enough time to know the general layout of things. This reality's Harry did not however, and in order to keep from rousing suspicion in Sirius he knew he had to act dumb. So harry kept asking question like, "what's that?" "Where are we again?" and ECT. Harry was having fun, he had never really been able to just go out and do the things that normal people could. He usually either was rushed or was escorted by a guard. This was the first time it really hit him that here he wasn't the-Boy-who-Lived, he was just Harry, and he was finally able to be normal. Well as normal as any other Wizard.

They had been walking in silence for the past ten minutes they were on their way to the mall to pick up decorating essential as Sirius deemed them when he asked Harry,

"So is there anything you want?"

"Not really no, you can decorate it however you see fit." Harry answered thinking that that was what Sirius was asking

"Oh, no…I didn't mean decorating wise I just meant anything general." Sirius explained

"Well...I really didn't bring that much money and what I did was for emergencies." Replied Harry

"If you want something Harry, you know you can have it. Money is no object."

"Oh well…" Harry began

"I got it," Interrupted Sirius, "You came here to get away from your old life so how bout we get rid of the old you."

"You mean like a makeover?" Harry asked warily

"Well, yea you could use a haircut, something trendy, and some new clothes."

"Okay… I'll agree about the haircut, but what's wrong with my clothes?" Harry asked slightly offended he liked these clothes, but it could be because these were the only clothes he's ever own that fit.

"Nothing really, they're just a little plain, and maybe a bit too grown up. You're a kid you should act like."

Harry thought about for a second before answering, "Your right, let's do it!" before feeling self-conscious about Sirius buying things for him asking "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind," Sirius answered putting his hand on Harry's back to lead him to a clothing store. "It's not every day I get to play dress up with my only godson."

"I thought I was your only godson?" Asked Harry Confused

"Oh you are," Sirius answered smiling, "How about this stuff, I see kids wearing clothing like this all the time, and it's nothing like you wear, one would think one would get sick of khakis."

The clothes in the store, Sirius took Harry too looked as if they should belong to a vampire. Surprisingly Harry found he liked this. This is definitely not something he would have worn in this world, and from the other Harry's wardrobe obviously not something he would have worn either.

Sirius was right though when he said that Harry wanted to become someone else, Sirius just had no idea of how right he was. Harry looked around for a bit, before realizing that truthfully he had no idea what to get. He saw things he liked but had no idea of what to get to go with them. He wasn't sure exactly what to do finally he gave up and confessed this to Sirius.

"I gathered as much." Said Sirius smiling

Sirius walked over to a young lady wearing a store a uniform, and brought her over to where Harry was standing.

"This is my godson," Sirius said pointing to Harry, "We kind of don't really know where to begin but he needs a whole new wardrobe."

"A whole new wardrobe?" She asked in disbelief, Sirius nodded, "Well then I guess we should start with your sizes and then start picking out colors that suit you, and then fine some things that look good on you."

"Sounds like a plan, he'll also need something to wear out."

Harry had never tried on so many different clothes, the sales girl just kept bring more and more, occasionally seeing something she really liked and said it would be perfect for him. In the end she had chosen, In Harry's opinion way too many, but she was already dragging him towards the front counter ignoring his cries that there was too many. Sirius seeing Harry being drug, by the girl, his arms full of clothes smiled and waved them both to him.

"Are you sure this is enough Harry?" Sirius asked seriously

"I think it's too much." Harry answered flatly

"It's not." Sirius and the sales lady said together.

After Sirius paid, they took Harry's new clothing back out to the car. Along with clothes he had worn in. Now he wore a pair light grey jeans with small rips, and a yellow and black long sleeve shirt with a dragon on front, a brown leather belt and brown Etnies. Harry liked his new clothes, he felt as though they were the kind of clothes he would have chosen for himself if he ever had the chance. They definitely weren't something that Dudley would wear.

"Harry, how bout that haircut?" Sirius asked as they walked back towards the mall.

"Sure, it's getting so I can't do anything with it." Harry answered

"If you're anything like your father, you probably can't do much with no matter how long or short it is." Sirius retorted

"True."

Once again Harry found himself out of his depth, he had no idea how he wanted his hair cut. He looked through magazine and saw lots of styles he thought were alright. He just wasn't so sure how they would look on him. The student at Hogwarts Girls and Malfoy aside really didn't care much about style, and from the other Harry's memories neither did most of the people he knew. Harry found he had absolutely no idea what to go on and decided that once again he should confess his ignorance to Sirius.

"Sirius, I have no idea what kind of haircut to get." He whispered frustrated by his indecisiveness

"Well, this isn't a normal barber, this is a stylist, why not just tell her that you want whatever would fit you and the image your trying to make." Sirius answered smiling at Harry's antics

"Oh, I never thought of that."

When he finally made it to the stylist, he had told her just that, and she immediately started working on his hair with a straight razor, and thinning scissors. She layered his hair, and then trimmed it, before applying some strange gooey stuff and wrapping it in tin foil and then making him stand beneath a hair dryer.

The effects weren't what Harry expected, but he liked it. It definitely made him look like someone else. His once shaggy wayward hair was now shorter, choppy, and spiked, it was still jet black, but he now had white streak running through it in random places. He really didn't look like himself anymore, when he looked in the mirror it was hard to tell that it was still him, the biggest things missing from his old appearance was the scar and glasses, both of which disappeared when he entered this world. It was scary how fast everything changed. It was scary how fast he had changed, just a few weeks ago he was planning to kill the Dark Lord, now here he was finally he was able to be a real teenager.

Alas though, he knew he could keep pretending to be a muggle, it was too hard to resist using magic now, he really needed his wand, but he had gotten sidetracked today being out with Sirius. Sirius said he would have to go into the office sometime tomorrow Harry would just have to sneak to Diagon Alley then. That is if he ever wanted his wand back, and to do magic again, and to possibly get back home, though he was finding going home to be less and less appealing…


End file.
